The present invention relates to retractable gearshift lever.
It is already known practice for the position of a gearshift lever to be adjusted to suit, for example, the build of a driver. Document discloses such a lever. The latter is therefore mounted on a plate which can move by pivoting. A pin associated with a locking lever, and an element comprising a groove, allow the lever position to be selected and allow the lever to be kept in this position.
Document for its part, relates to a vehicle anti-theft device employing a gearshift lever which is articulated about an axis parallel to the floor of the vehicle and a lock device designed to imprison said lever once it has folded down onto the floor.
The technical problem underlying the present invention is one of providing a gearshift lever which is retractable so that the obstacle that this lever forms in a cabin when the vehicle is parked up can be eliminated. The use of such a lever is envisaged particularly for heavy goods vehicles because truckers often use their cab as living quarters. For this use, the gearshift lever is an obstacle which hampers their movements.
The technical solutions to this problem could possibly be found in the aforementioned devices of the prior art. The first device has the drawback of being very bulky and not allowing full retraction. The second device discussed allows good retraction and proposes a solution with smaller bulk. However, the articulation of the lever is a source of significant play which detracts from the precision of gearshifting and from the comfort of using it.